Contradiccion
by Pirika Black
Summary: Una paciente de Wilson, supuestamente curada, parece nunca terminar de lidiar con su enfermedad. House decide tomar el caso, sin que nadie se lo pida, por que esta convencido de que James esta equivocado con el tratamiendo de la paciente. Temp. 2
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Corriendo bruscamente la puerta de la habitación con su bastón, Gregory House causó un gran estruendo para entrar. Alzó una ceja analizando fríamente la escena y pensó que era totalmente capaz de repetir tal acción para causar la misma conmoción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, House? – Preguntó fastidiado Wilson, que estaba parado junto a la cama de su paciente, una adolescente de aproximadamente quince años y cabello largo y espeso, castaño oscuro

- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó una mujer enorme al lado de la cama también. Tenía el cabello corto de un rubio platinado furioso y estaba vestida de traje - ¿Dr. Wilson?

- Doctor Gregory House – se presentó de inmediato el afamado doctor cabeza del departamento de diagnóstico – Vengo a ayudar al doctor Wilson con su paciente, la señorita… - Levantó el expediente medico y leyó el apellido – Rener… - Se acercó de golpe a Wilson y le habló en voz baja – Déjame quedarme… - dijo haciendo un puchero - ¡No se presenta todos los días la oportunidad de manosear a una menor! ¡Es paciente tuya, así que es legal! – le guiñó un ojo - Además mira que maravilla… ¿Cómo puede ser paciente tuya y aun conservar su cabello?

Wilson miró asombrado la crueldad que empleaba al hablar, pero como siempre, se ahorró una pelea y prosiguió con lo que hacía quitándolo del medio. Volvió a pararse al lado de la muchacha y prosiguió el testeo.

- El doctor House viene como observador – le aclaró a la escandalizada madre – Tranquila Delia, veremos que es lo que te sucede ahora…

- Tómese su tiempo, Doc – dijo la morena desde la cama, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su madre, para tranquilizarla – Y por cierto… - dijo mirando a House – Tengo diecinueve, no soy menor.

Ambos doctores rápidamente la miraron. ¿cómo lo había oído? House estaba seguro de haber empleado un tono suave de voz, para que no lo oyeran.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la madre a su hija, como tratando de leerle la mente - ¿Qué es lo que dices, Delly?

- Nada mamá… - dijo rodando los ojos

- Delia Rener, mejor que… - comenzó la madre, pero Wilson la interrumpió casi al instante.

- Delia… Tus análisis dieron bien… El hígado sigue creciendo… y… todo parece normal.

- ¿Normal? – dijo la madre – A mi no me parece normal que mi hija siga teniendo problemas constantes de salud, Doctor. Hace dos años que lidiamos con esto. Hicimos un transplante, una cirugía reparadora, quimioterapia, radiología…

- Mama…

- Toma los medicamentos en los horarios que le indicó… y aun hay problemas que persisten… Mi hija tiene moretones por todos lados…

- Mamá – dijo Delia rodando los ojos

- Tiene la sangre licuada…

- Mamá… - Dijo musicalmente Delia

- Y… ¡USTED SABE TODOS SUS SINTOMAS! – dijo la mujer tornándose lentamente a un color morado - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que pare? ¡Ella esta Sufriendo! Ninguna hija mía…

- ¡Mamá, suficiente! – dijo Delia

- ¡Cállate Delia, estoy hablando! – dijo la mujer aun mas fuerte, priorizando su furia

- Más bien - dijo House – Esta aullando… - se tapo los oídos – Detesto cuando las madres sobre-protectoras se ponen así – levanto la ficha de la paciente otra vez y echó una mirada rápida – se ven tan… ¡Sobre-protectoras!

- ¡HOUSE! – dijo Wilson en un grito

- ¿¡QUE?! ¡Es cierto! – dijo él – No te descargues conmigo por que tus análisis hayan salido mal… - le hizo un falso puchero mofándose de él – o por que no sepas hacer análisis

- ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

House no prosiguió escuchando. Apartó a Wilson de al lado de la cama y miró a la muchacha.

- Le agradecería que se calle, no me agrada que me hablen cuando reviso – dijo a la madre – Son como esas molestas voces en off del supermercado. ¿A quién le interesa la oferta en la góndola de gaseosas si va a comprar un paquete de arroz?

- ¡House! – dijo Wilson – ¿Que demonios haces?

- Jimmy, no seas envidioso. Si tu no pudiste curar a Dalia Rinner… - dijo palpando el estomago de la joven

- De hecho, es Delia Rener – aclaró la joven

- Es lo mismo para mí – dijo House sin cambiar su tono – Si no estuvieras aquí, semi-actostada, lo único que me importaría es que tuvieras vagina… pero, como obviamente estas aquí… creo que priorizaré tu frágil salud.

- ¿Disculpe? – dijo la escandalizada madre

- No se preocupe – dijo Gregory House entornando la mirada – La pequeña de mamá no se acostará con el extremadamente sexy doctor de ojos celestes… al menos no ahora… ¡Mire si es contagioso! – miró a la madre con una ceja alzada y expresión alterada - ¿No querrá que el sexy doctor de los ojos celestes se contagie del bicho que su hija posee, no es cierto?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

House dejó el marcador sobre la mesa después de escribir un puñado de síntomas sobre su pizarra. Miró a su equipo y esperó a que empezaran a atacarlo con preguntas.

Volvió a observar los síntomas, que había dividido bajo dos enunciados: "PROBLEMA 1" y "PROBLEMA 2". Bajo el primero de ambos figuraban las palabras: cáncer hepático, transplante, operación reparadora y luego una flecha que unía lo ultimo con lo primero. Por otra parte, bajo el segundo, figuraban las palabras poca coagulación, sangrado rectal, moretones.

- ¿Desde cuándo el cáncer hepático se considera un síntoma? – preguntó Foreman no soportando la presión de discutir con House que había en su garganta

- Desde que es recurrente en períodos parecidos de tiempo – dijo la cabeza del equipo

- Las pruebas… - empezó Cameron

- Están mal – resumio House – Hice una palpación. Oh, por cierto – dijo mirándola de vuelta – Anota en mi agenda fingir un cáncer de mama.

Cameron abrió la boca para protestar, pero House detuvo eso con su propia voz.

- Muy bien, diagnóstico diferencial para nuestra no-menor paciente – dijo House tratando de evitar mirar la escandalizada expresión de Cameron – Un segundo… ¿Cameron?

- ¿Si? - Preguntó ella acomodándose los lentes

- Antes de que intentes sugerirlo… No es lupus

Cameron abrió la boca para protestar por algo, pero House no se detuvo.

- Y Foreman, como verás – dijo volteando hacia su lado – No hay motivos para sospechar de alguna causa neurológica. Ni lo intentes. – A continuación miró a Chase – lo que nos deja tan solo con nuestro wombat lame-botas. ¿Qué tienes para darme?

- Alcohol. Lo explica todo – dijo alzando una ceja – La falla hepática, la licuación de la sangre, la torpeza y los mareos causan los moretones.

House lo miró con una ceja alzada, como incrédulo de que hubiese conseguido el titulo de medicina.

- ¡IDIOTA! – dijo en un grito - ¿¡Es que no aprendiste la diferencia entre Cirrosis y Cáncer?!

- El diagnóstico inicial pudo estar errado. – dijo Chase sin cambiar su expresión, pero con un dejo de soberbia.

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro se voltearon a ver como Wilson entraba.

- ¿O sea que tu sabes mas de Cáncer que yo, Chase? – dijo el oncólogo con una ceja alzada

- Lo siento wombat, pero el cornudo de la corbata bonita tiene un punto – dijo sin dudar un segundo. Le guiñó un ojo a Wilson – Tengo que ser justo con todos mis subordinados.

- House, sal de mi caso – Dijo Wilson molesto – Vengo tratando a Delia desde hace tres años. Su madre no quiere cambiarme.

- ¡Que mujer más desagradable! ¡Estoy tratando de salvarle la vida a la hija!

- Seguiré haciendo pruebas…

- ¡No conseguirás nada más que desperdiciar tiempo!

- ¡No me digas!

- Para cuando lleguen las pruebas, notarás que el hígado tuvo un crecimiento anormal causado por un posible nuevo cáncer

- ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¡Es lo que palpé!

- Ni siquiera sabes por que entró. De hecho, ¿Por qué quieres el caso? Ya está diagnosticado.

- MAL Diagnosticado, como dijo nuestro amigo el wombat – dijo señalando a Chase – Y ya te dije. Me da curiosidad como una adolescente de cabello largo terminó en tus garras. ¡Alá le da pan a quien no tiene dientes!

- Querrá decir Dios – dijo Chase

- No creo en Dios, pero me cae bien Alá. Recompensa las muertes dolorosas durante la guerra.

Wilson se revolvió el cabello un poco con nerviosismo y se puso las manos en las caderas con firmeza.

- ¿Asumes que no sé diagnosticar un cáncer?

- Asumo que te quedas en el cáncer – dijo House mirando la pizarra de vuelta con curiosidad – Las especializaciones medicas son como los diferentes países durante un mundial de soccer. El cáncer es Brasil, grande, poderoso y terriblemente atrayente por sus mujeres y sus lambadas. La causa subyacente es como Ghana, nadie alienta por él, ni siquiera sus propios pobladores. Si uno ve a Brasil contra Ghana, va a ignorar totalmente a Ghana, por que Brasil es mucho mas imponente. Pero, ¿Que pasa si entra a Ghana el futuro Pelé y nadie lo sospecha? – volvió hacia Wilson - Hay algo más. ¿Por qué entró hoy?

Wilson dudó. Sabía que si contestaba, no había vuelta atrás. House se iba a empecinar con tomar el caso.

- Tuvo un ataque cerebral isquémico.

Gregory House lo contempló por un instante y volvió a su pizarra. Sonrió y lo volvió a mirar.

- Eso es imposible… - dijo Cameron de inmediato - ¡Tiene la sangre licuada! ¿Cómo alguien sin coagulación puede tener coágulos?

House no dijo palabra y observó de inmediato a Foreman, quien tomó la palabra.

- ¿Comienza a pensar que tal vez si tenga causa neurológica?

ºOo

La idea de este fic surge por que… Básicamente nunca leí un fic de House M.D. que no sea un culebrón amoroso o un monologo depresivo. Extraño que yo lo diga, una suethor de toda la vida, pero es cierto. Así que, a costa de las pocas neuronas que me deja vivas la cursada de la carrera de medicina en la UBA, decidí probarme a mi misma con el desafío de escribir un Fic de House como nunca se vio. Como si fuera un capitulo mas de la serie.

Quiero agradecerle a mi beta, Carly, por mancarme con el proyecto y con mis interrogantes de "¿Es demasiado?" y bla.

En fin. Sería copado que dejaran reviews, milagros no pido igual.

Un beso.

ºOo Piri


End file.
